Forever I Love You
by Gloomy Sun
Summary: sepenggal kisah pertemuan sederhana yang berakhir pada kisah percintaan / KyuMin Fanfic / Romane Angst


**Tittle : Forever I Love You**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Genre : Romance / Angst**

**Author : Gloomy Sun**

**Rate : T**

* * *

Pagi menjelang, awal dari musim dingin. Butiran-butiran salju turun, menutupi kota seoul dengan benda putih yang lembut ini. Warnanya putih bersih saat berada di atas langit, namun berubah seiring dengan jatuhnya salju ke bumi, berubah menjadi sebuah warna yang gelap, karena rasanya untuk menghangatkan diri, lebih tepatnya hati saja kini aku telah memakai sebuah mantel tebal berwarna pink cerah, yang menutupi sampai lututku.

Tetapi hatiku rasanya sedingin udara di luar sana. Ingin rasanya aku menemukan alat penghangat untuk hati ini, tapi mana mungkin ada alat penghangat hati yang dijual kan? Yang kutahu, alat itu adalah sebuah cinta, aku pernah tahu rasanya bagaimana mencintai, dan dicintai , hangat cinta itu telah hilang di bawa pergi entah aku merasakan hangatnya cinta lagi? Mungkin tidak akan pernah.

Riuh pikuk orang-orang yang menyambut awal dari musim dingin -tetangga sebelah sibuk bermain keluar, bermain bersama anak-anak mereka. Bermain ria bersama, membuat boneka salju, minum teh bersama, dan yan lainnya. Penuh dengan kehangatan cinta dan kasih sayang. Saling menghangatkan satu sama lain.

Aku sungguh saat kau memelukku lembut, menghangatkan dalam fikiranku, engkau masuk kedalamnya. Engkau tersenyum manis padaku, dan membawaku pada rangkulanmu berusaha untuk menghangatkanku, dan menciumku lembut. Aku merasakan mataku panas, dan perlahan mengeluarkan cairan bening itu. Sungguh..aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu. Terlintas di fikiranku, saat pertama kali kita bertemu di sebuah stasiun subway kota seoul.

* * *

Panas, cuaca hari ini benar-benar sangat mentari seperti membakar berlari secepat mungkin menuju stasiun subway yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Menuruni tangga menuju stasiun dengan terburu-buru entah tanggapan orang apa, yang jelas aku ingin segera sampai ke rumah dan mendinginkan badanku. Dan meminum segelas penuh jus strawberry.

Brukk..

Aku terjatuh, karena menabrak seseorang.

"aww" ringisku kecil, dan aku melihat sebuah uluran tangan padaku. Aku menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati, karena memang aku membutuhkannya.

"anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya padaku. Sedikit terdengar nada khawatir dari ucapannya tadi.

"hmm.. ne tidak apa-apa" jawabku, dan melihat kearah seseorang yang menolongku. Seorang namja berkulit pucat, tinggi, dan mempunyai hidung .

Dia tersenyum manis, teramat manis menurutku.

"syukurlah" balasnya sambil memegang kedua pundakku, dan menepuknya pelan.

"aku khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padamu" ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum tipis, dan menatap mataku lekat.

DEG

Perasaan apa ini? Jantungku bergerak tak memanas setiap mendengar ucapannya.

Tidak mungkin… dia kan seorang namja, dan aku juga namja… aku tidak mungkin…

"yah! Aku sudah datang" pamitnya, dan mengelus pipiku berjalan masuk menuju kereta. Tunggu itu keretaku juga..aku berlari secepat mungkin kearah kereta sebelum pintu otomatis itu tertutup. Berhasil, aku berhasil masuk, tapi tidak menemukan sesosok namja tadi.

* * *

Mengingat kejadian itu sungguh bertentangan dengan saat itu sangatlah sekarang sangatlah .Aku tahu, saat itu aku jatuh cinta padanya aat pertama kali berjumpa, saat memandang sungguh tidak diduga, itu bukan terakhirkalinya aku melihatmu, melainkan awal. Karena selanjutnya aku sering sekali berjumpa denganmu

* * *

Sedikit cahaya matahari menyentuh dari alam -burung berkicau dengan pagi hari ini dengan kicauan merdu yang ditimbulkan burung-burung itu.

Sungguh sangat sayang sekali untuk melihat awal hari ini. Hm, mungkin tidak akan sepanas kemarin. Aku bangun dari ranjangku, berjalan menuju jendela kecil di sebelah meja belajarku, dan .Cahaya matahari yang pertama aku lihat, hm, mungkin ini pengaruh dari kamarku yang sengaja di matikan -lambal aku menyesuaikan penglihatanku, dan berhasil melihat pemandangan sekitar rumah.

Aku melihatnya! Namja yang kemarin aku tabrak. Sekarang sedang berjalan di depan rumahku, dan melewatinya. Aku pikir, dia akan menuju ke taman di dekat komplek rumah.

Tidak igin menyia-nyiakan waktuku, aku berlari capat keluar dari kamarku, menuruni beberapa anak tangga dirumah ini, melewati ruang keluarga, dan menuju ke sebuah pintu, yang terbuat dari pohon cendana, yang berukir sebuah bunga tulip, yah itu pintu rumahku. Mengambil sebuah blazer kepunyaan kakakku, dan memakai sandal pink kepunyaanku.

"yah! Sungmin-ah! Mau kemana kau dengan membawa blazerku?" Tanya kakakku, dan menghentikan tanganku untuk segera membuka knop pintu.

"aku ingin keluar sebentar hyung!" ucapku sedikit berteriak

"awas, jangan sampai kau merusak blazerku! Itu adalah kenanganku" ucapnya.

"ne hyung!" balasku, dan membuka knop pintu itu, dan berlari menuju taman di dekat komplek rumah setelah menutup pintu.

Cukup lama aku mengitari taman ini setelah sampai tadi, tapi tidak menemukan orang itu. Merasa lela karena mencari, aku duduk di sebuah bangku panjang berwarna coklat gelap. Melirik ke kanan dan kekiri berusaha meemukan namja itu.

Ah ketemu, aku melihat dia sedang berjalan santai sambil menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya.

Hm, tidak sia-sia aku ke sini. Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah menyukainya.

* * *

Mengingat hal itu, mungkin saat itu aku sudah gila karenamu. Mata ini memanas lagi. Mengingat saat aku tahu, bahwa kita bisa sangat dekat. Huft… sepertinya waktu itu aku menjadi gila ya?

* * *

Pukul 10.00 AM aku menunggu kereta menuju ke kampus. Duduk bersama orang-orang yang sedang menunggu kereta juga. Cukup lama aku menunggu di stasiun kereta bawah tanah ini. Menunggu kereta yang akan datang dan membawaku untuk pergi ke kampus.

Merasa bosan karena kedatangan kereta yang terlalu lama, aku mengambil ipodku dan memasangkan headsetnya pada telengaku, dan memutar sebuah musik klasik kesukaanku.

Duk..

Seseorang duduk di sampingku yang kebetulan memang kosong. Aku menatap ke arahnya. Mulai dari sepatunya, dan berakhir pada wajahnya. Dia, dia orang yang waktu itu. DEG. Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanini selalu muncul saat melihatnya? Dia tersenyum padaku.

"kau yang waktu itu kan?" tanyaku.

"hmm" dia hanya bergumam.

"oh ya, aku belum tahu siapa namamu?"

Tersenyum padaku, dan mengulurkan tangannya "cho kyuhyun" ucapnya

Membalas uluran tangannya dan tersenyum padanya "lee sungmin"

Dan saat perkenalan itu, keretapun datang. Menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"keretanya sudah datang. Aku duluan" pamitku.

"chankama, aku ikut" ucapnya sambil memegang lenganku. Dan membawaku masuk ke dalam kereta. Tapi sialnya kereta itu penuh, dan terpaksa aku dan kyuhyun harus berdesak-desakkan.

Kereta berjalan dengan lancar. Mengantarkan orang-orang pada tempat tujuannya. Huft… akhirnya sampai juga di stasiun. Bisa terbebas dari desakkan-desakkan orang yang memenuhi kereta ini. Perlahan, orang-orang di kereta ini keluar, dan kyuhyunpun sudah duluan keluar.

Saat aku akan keluar dari kereta, kakiku tersandung, dan itu menyebabkan aku terjatuh. Tidak terjadi apa-apa, yang kurasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa penolongku.

DEG

"hati-hati" ucap kyuhyun. Aku terpaku melihat dia.

Aku terus berjalan menuju kampusku, melewatkan waktu dengan materi-materi yang diberikan oleh para dosen. Dan menghadapi setiap tugas yang akan datang.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.12 PM, tetapi dosen yang datang hanyalah beberapa saja dari jadwal yang seharusnya, dan hari ini terbebas dari tugas-tugas.

Seperti biasa, saat-saat pulang sekolah, aku biasa duduk di bangkutaman kampus yang kecil. Menyuguhkan pemandangan yang akan menenangkan hati karena telah seharian berkutat dengan materi-materi yang diberikan oleh dosen.

Setelah sampai, ternyata bangku yang sering kutempati telah di tempati oleh orang lain. Lebih tepatnya seorang memakai sebuah topi hitang yang menutupi kepalanya, dan sedikit tertunduk, dan menyandar nikmat pada sandaran kursi.

Perlahan aku mendekatinya, dan membungkukkan wajahku untuk melihat siapa orang kulitnya putih pucat. Dan tepat saat aku melihat wajahnya,

DEG

Ternyata dia adalah cho kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di atas bangku di taman kampus ini. Kulihat wajahnya yang tertidur begitu tenang.

"ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanyanya yang sudah membukakan matanya

"a..aniyo" balasku gugup

"boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyaku

"hmm. Silahkan"

"kau kuliah disini?" tanyaku

"hmm, jurusan astronomi" balasnya

"kalau aku di jurusan psikologi"

* * *

Di mulai saat itu, kita menjadi dekat, bahkan sangat dekat. Berbagi cerita satu sama lain, berbagi canda tawa. Hah..saat itu benar-benar menyenangkan, melihat tawamu yang begitu lepas. Dan disaat itu juga aku tahu, bahwa kau itu adalah orang yang sangat jahil cho kyuhyun, tapi aku senang, berarti aku selalu ada padamu.

* * *

3 bulan berlalu semenjak aku menjadi dekat bersama kyuhyun. Hari ini kyuhyun memintaku untuk menemuinya di sebuah taman kecil di pinggiran kota seoul. Aku berpakaian serapih mungkin, mengingat bahwa hari ini kyuhyun yang mengajakku.

Sesampainya aku di taman itu, aku tidak melihat sosok kyuhyun. Hanya lampu taman yang menerangi, dan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Yah, memang waktu kini telah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 PM. Waktu sudah terlalu malam.

Aku berjalan ke sebuah pohon kecil disebuah sudut di taman tersebut. Mendudukkan diriku di atas rumput-rumput hijau disana, dan menundukkan kepalaku sedikit. Entah kenapa aku ingin duduk di bawah pohon ini ketimbang duduk di bangku taman.

"sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya seseorang, yang aku yakini itu adalah suara kyuhyun.

"hmmm" jawabku masih menundukkan kepalamu. Perlahan kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat kyuhyun.

"ada apa denganku, ada yang salah dengan cara berpakaianku?" tanyanya yang mungkin terheran karena aku memandangnya dengan tatapan yang beda dari biasanya. Dia memakai setelah jas berwarna biru shafir, dengan kemeja berwarna biru langit cerah, dan berdasi senada dengan jasnya.

"a… aniyo.. hanya saja kamu terlehat berbeda" ucapku

"ouh.. ini untukmu" ucapnya samba menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah.

"untukku?" tanyaku

"hmm, dan aku juga ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu, bahwa aku sangat menciantaimu lee sungmin. Nan, jeongmal saranghae lee sungmin" ucapnya.

Aku hanya diam. Tak menyangka bahwa cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan

"sejak kapan?" tanyaku

"yah, mungkin sejak kau menabrakku di stasiun subway waktu itu" jawabnya. Ternyata aku dan dia sama. Jatuh cinta pada pandang pertama.

Aku hanya diam, berusaha mencerna perkataannya itu hanya mimpi, atau masih belum bisa percaya.

"Ya!Lee sungmin apakah kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?" tanyanya.

Aku masih diam, tidak percaya akan ucapannya tadi. Kupandang lurus tepat kepada mencari apakah dia bohong atau yang aku lihat, ucapan itu memang tulus.

"sepertinya, tidak ya?" ucapya sedih, dan beranjak pergi meningglakanku

GREPP

Kupeluk tubuhnya erat, menahan dia agar tidak pergi.

"Nado saranghae cho kyuhyun" ucapku embalikkan tubuhnya, dan menatapku serius.

"jeongmal?" tanyanya

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah, karena malu.

Diangkatnya daguku lembut, dan mempertemukan kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dekat, dan aku bisa merasakan hembusan hanya bisa memejamkan mataku.

CHU~

Kyuhyun menciumku hanya sebuah ciuman singkat, tapi lama kelamaan ciuman itu semakin panas, dan kyuhyun mulai menghisap bibirku, yang otomatis membuka mulutku untuk menyapu setiap sudut dalam ada adu antara lidahku dengan lidah kyuhyun, tapi aku mengalah.

"mmppckck" suara ciuman kami.

Aku mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya karena ciuman kami yag kira-kira 10 menit tadi telah menghabiskan nafasku.

Sepertinya saat ini wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kyuhyun mangangkat daguku lagi dengan seluruh wajahku, dan kemudian mengecup dahiku.

"saranghae" bisiknya epat di telingaku, sambil sekali mengecup daun telingaku.

"nado saranghae cho kyuhyun" balasku. Kyuhyun memelukku malam ini adalah malam yang terindah yang pernah aku alami.

* * *

#1 years later#

Hari yang indah, burung-burung beterbangan ke langit dengan bebasnya.

Hari ini aku mengajak kyuhyun ke tamah ria. Yah memang hari ini adalah hari kusempatkan waktuku untuk bersenang-senang.

09.30 AM

Sudah 15 menit aku menunggu kyuhyun di depan rumah. Dengan menggunakan kaos v-nek berwana pink cerah, dengan celana jeans berwarna biru tua.

Kepalaku sedikit menunduk karena kesal menunggu rasanya menunggu seperti ini. Sepertinya setelah dia sampai akan ku cabik-cabik dia. Ah..tidak mungkin. Aku terlalu mecintainya.

"sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya seseorang yang aku yakini itu adalah suara kyuhyun.

Aku tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Hanya terus saja menunduk .

Drap drap..

Kudengar langkah kakinya mengelus wajahku daguku pelan dan mempertemukan pandangan kami.

"kau marah?" tanyanya lembut

Aku hanya terdiam menaggapi perkataannya tadi., dengan ekspresiku yang tidak berubah dari sebelumnya.

"marah ya? Huh..padahal tadi aku sudah cepat-cepat kemari. Tadi ada keperluan sebentar, jadi aku terlambat" ucapnya.

Kutatap lagi wajahnya berusaha menangkap apakah dia bohong atau , seperti biasanya kyuhyun memang selalu berkata jujur.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya

"tidak apa-apa" ucapku

"hh.. aku tahu kau pasti akan mengerti"ucapnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataannya.

"kajja" ajaknya menarik tanganku

*taman ria*

"Huwah..lelahnya" ucapku sembari duduk di sebuah bangku

"hmm.. kau berani sekali menaiki wahana roller coaster" ucap kyuhyun

"habis menyenangkan sih" ucapku santai

Beberapa saat tidak ada percakapan apapun pada kami.

"oh ya tutup matamu sebentar" suruh kyuhyun. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku dengan menutupnya denga kedia tanganku.

"sudah" ucapnya.

Hmm sepertinya ada sesuatu pad daerah leherku. Kuraba-raba di sekitar leherku, dan menemukan sebuah liontin berinisial KM. apa maksudnya?

"ini..?" tanyaku

"itu hadiah dariku. Lihat aku juga mempunyai liontin yang sama denganmu" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan liontin yang mengalung di lehernya, sama dengan yang aku kenakan.

"KM. apa maksudnya?" tanyaku

"inisial nama kita. Kyuhyun dan Minnie" ucapnya senang mendapatkan liontin yang diberikan kyuhyun padaku.

* * *

#2 years later#

Hubungaku dengan kyuhyun sudah sangat dekat, bahkan keluarga kami sudah saling mengenal, dan kami berencana dalam waktu dekat ini, kami akan melangsungkan sebuah pertunangan. Tepat 2 minggu akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu dengan sekedar berkomunikasi dari telepon saja. Aku jadi khawatir akan keadaannya.

Kuputuskan hari ini, aku akan menemui kyuhyun ke rumahnya. Melihat senyumannya, dan aku sangat merindukannya.

Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya, kemudian ku ketuk pintu rumah kyuhyun yang berukir sebuah bunga anggrek. Kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka, dan menampakka seorang maid yang memakai seragamnya.

"apa cho kyuhyun ada di rumah?" tanyaku

"tuan muda saat ini sedang di rawat di rumah sakit tuan" balasnya

"rumah sakit? Tapi kyuhyun sakit apa?" kagetku

"saya tidak begitu tahu tuan, tapi saya hanya tahu, bahwa tuan muda di bawa ke rumah sakit 3 hari yang lalu" ucapnya

"rumah sakit mana?" tanyaku, dan kemudian maid itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat alamat rumah sakit tempat kyuhyun dirawat.

Secepat mungkin ku berlari unruk menstop sebuah kedalamnya, dan member i tahukan alamat rumah sakit tidak terjadi apa-apa pada genggam erat liontin yang mengalung pada leherku. Liontin yang di berikan kyuhyun padaku saat berada di taman dia.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit tempat kyuhyun di rawat, aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin yang aku recepsionist, dan menanyakan ruangan dimana kyuhyun di rawat.

Langkahku benar-benar terasa sangat lambat, waktu seakan berhenti tidak mau mempertemukanku dengan kyuhyun. Tuhan.. bantu aku kali ini saja. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi..

Degup jantungku semakin terasa bergema saat aku sampai di depan ruangan dimana kyuhyun dirawat. Orangtuanya sudah menunggu di sana. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat khawatir.

Ku berjalan menuju depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Umma kyuhyun menghampiriku, dan memelukku erat, menangis dalam pelukanku. Ada apa ini? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Kutatap wajah sembab karena terus menangis, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Entah ada aliran apa, yang jelas aku ikut menangis, dan aku tahu pasti keadaan kyuhyun sedang apa-apa. Ku peluk tubuh kurus ahjumma erat, menagis bersama.

"apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun ahjuma? Dia kenapa?" tanyaku penuh cemas

"kyuhyun, dia koma." Ucap Cho ahjussi yang sedari tadi berada di belakang kami, yang tahu bahwa istrinya tidak bisa menjawab.

Apa? Kyuhyun koma? Tidak mungkin!

"ini bohong kan?" tanyaku. Mereka hanya menggeleng lemas, seakan tidak mampu lagi untuk menopang berat terduduk kosong kedepan, dan perlahan mataku mulai memanas, dan kurasakan cairan hangat turun dari mataku.

Tes Tes…

Aku bisa menerima kenyataan, bahwa kyuhyu sedang koma. Padahal kan 3 hari lalu aku masih bisa mendengarkan cada tawanya.

Aku berusaha untuk berdiri kembali, dan menuju pintu tempat dimana kyuhyun melirik kea rah orangtua kyuhyun, seakan berharap 'apakah aku boleh melihatnya' dari hanya mengangguk.

Perlahan kubuka pintu berwarna putih bersih itu, dan mulai tercium bau-bau obat-obatan yang tubuhnya yang dipenuhi dengan alat-alat yang kini menjadi penentu kehidupannya. Warna kulitnya yang pucat,kini bertambah semakin pucat, wajah tampannya kini sedang tertidur, tubuhnya semakin mengurus.

Apakah ini kyuhyunku?Kyuhyun yang selalu menemaniku? Ini tidak mungkin kan?

Ku berjalan menuju ranjang dimana kyuhyun sedang genggam .Kupandangi setiap lekuk bentuk wajahnya. 'hm wajahmu memang selalu tampan, disaat kau sakit pun, kau terlihat tampan, hanya saja aku lebih menyukai saat kau sehat'

Kurasakan cairan bening itu mengalir kembali menuruni pipiku.

"hiks.. kyu-ah.. bangunlah" ucapku menangis

"ku mohon bangunlah… hiks cho kyuhyun".

Ku tersadar dari tangisanku. Mengingat keadaan kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba koma, aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang tebaring lemah menuju ruangan dokter yang mengurusi penyakit kyuhyun ini

* * *

#dokter room#

"dia mengalami randomiosarkoma" ucap sang dokter.

"ran.."

"randomiosarkoma, penyakit ini merupakan kanker ganas yang tidak memiliki tanda-tanda, lain dengan penyakit lainnya, seperti kanker payudara, ataupun kanker stadium ringan. Kanker ini berkembang sangat cepat dalam waktu 5 hari" ucap dokter itu panjang lebar

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan dokter tersebut, yang jelas aku tahu itu pasti adalah penyakit yang sangat berat.

"sekarang kyuhyun sudah mencapai mana?" tanyaku

"kyuhyun sudah sampai mencapai stadium akhir"

Stadium akhir?Tidak mungkin, selama ini kyuhyun tidak pernah melihatkan tanda-tanda kalau dia sakit.

"kira-kira dia bisa bertahan 1 minggu atau lebih" lanjutnya lagi

"tapi kenapa bisa dok?" tanyaku

"sudah saya katakana, penyakitmerupakan penyakit yang tidak memiliki tanda-tanda"

"gamsahamnida dok" ucapku sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan dokter tersebut yang penuh dengan bau obat-obatan.

Ku dudukkan diriku di kursi samping ruangan kyuhyun. Hah… tidak mungkin kan? Kyuhyun baik-baik saja kan? Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mempunyai penyakit seperti itu.

Tes tes..

Cairan ini keluar lagi..sungguh aku sudah tidak bias membendungnya lagi sekarang. Air mataku turun dengan derasnya, membasahi pipiku.

Kuputuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya,

Kugenggam erat tangannya, aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Cepat bangun cho kyuhyun..bangunlah.. aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Cepat bangun kyuhyun! Perllihatkan senyumanmu padaku lagi. Aku mohon.

Kugenggam tangannya dan meletakkannya pada pipiku yang kini sudah basah oleh aor mata.

"kyu.. bangun, aku mohon bangunlah.. hiks" ucapku yang mulai terisak-sak kepada kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjangnya.

* * *

2 week later

Sudah 2 minggu ini kyuhyun koma, terbaring lemah diatas ranjangnya. Ternyata perkiraan dokter itu salah. Kyuhyun masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Dan tepat hari ini adalah dimana hari pertunangan kami. Hari-hariku lebih sering dipakai untuk menunggu kyuhyun.

"kyu, hari ini adalah hari pertunangan kita. Ayo cepat bangun kyu" ucapku kepada kyuhyun yang masih saja memejamkan matanya.

"hiks… kyu… bangun.. bangunlah kyu.. hiks" tangisku pecah lagi. Selama 2 minggu ini aku tak henti-hentinya menangis. Mataku sepertinya sudah membengkak.

Kubaringkan kepalaku disampig ranjangnya, sembari menggenggam tangannya erat, dan meletakannya pada pipiku yang kini sudah basah. Lambat-lambat akupun tertidur disana

Kurasakan seseorang membelai kepalaku lembut. Dan tangan kyuhyun yang ku genggam sudah tidak tergenggam lagi olehku.

Kudongakkan wajahku untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah membelai kepalaku.

"k.. kyu.." ucapku. Dia tersenyum menatapku. Air mataku kembali jatuh.

"kyu.. kau sadar.." ucapku

"biar ku panggilkan dokter" lanjutku

Grepp..

Kyuhyun menggemgam tanganku lemah.

"ti..da..k usa..h, ka..u di.. si..ni.. temani.. aku.." ucapnya terbata. Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataannya. Selama 2 minggu ini rambut kyuhyun terus saja rontok. Mungkin karena akibat penyakit yang dideritanya

Kugenggam erat pergelangan tangan kyuhyun, memandang lurus tapat kearah bola matanya.

"tersenyumlah" ucapnya lemah

"ye?"

"tersenyum..lah… untuk..ku lee sungmin" ucapnya. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataannya.

"begitu.. aku suka melihatnya"ucapnya

"aku ingin selalu melihat senyummu, tawa lepasmu lee sungmin" ucapnya. Senyumku mengembang mendengar ucapannya, sekaligus sedih melihat keadaan kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin menghawatirkan. Dia tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang sangat indah

"tetaplah tersenyum lee sungmin, jangan pernah kau menghilangkannya… saranghae" ucapnya lagi, sembari menutupkan matanya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Kulihat alat pendeteksi detak jantung sudah menampilkan garis lurus pada layarnya.

Tidak mungkin

"kyu! Bangun! Kyu Bangun" ucapku setengah berteriak

"KYUHYUN! AKU MOHON BUKALAH MATAMU" teriakku

"kyu bangun"

Kakiku lemas, pandanganku mengabur dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi

* * *

2 days later

Kupandangi gundukan tanah, yang disana terdapa nisan yang bertulskan nama kyuhyun. Aku masih belum bisa percaya, kyuhyun telah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Kupeluk batu nisan itu dan kuciumi namanya. Para pelayad sudah meninggalkan tempat ini 1 jam yang lalu. Tapi aku masih tetap disini. Ditemani oleh umma kyuhyun

"sungmin ayo pulang" ajaknya

"aniyo… aku masih ingin disini" ucapku

"nanti kamu sakit" lanjutnya

"ahjuma duluan saja. Aku masih ingin disini"

"ya sudah" ucapnya sembari meninggalkanku sendiri.

Kupandangi kembali batu nisan itu. Melihat lekat-lekat pada nama yang tercantum pada batu nisan itu.

Tes Tes Tes hujan turu seiring dengan jatuhnya air mataku, seakan-akan tahu isi hatiku saat ini.

"hiks.. kyu…"

Puk

Seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Ternyata dia hyungku. Tersenyum miris padaku.

"ayo pulang" ajaknya. Aku hanya menggeleng

"nanti kau sakit" lanjutnya lagi. Aku masih menggelengkan kepalaku.

"sungmin, kalau ka uterus seperti ini dia tidak akan tnang disana. Relakanlah dia pergi" lanjutnya

Air mataku semakin deras berjatuhan

"ayo" hyung menarik lenganku dan berjaan pergi meninggalkan makam kyuhyun.

"kyu-ah.. saranghae" ucapku sedikit berbisik

* * *

Tes Tes

Sungguh aku sangat meindukanmu. Sudah 1 tahun sejak kepergianmu. Aku rindu dipeluk olehmu, aku rindu melihat matamu, aku rindu melihat senyummu, aku rindu melihat tertawamu. Sungguh aku benar-benar merindukanmu.

Kupejamkan mataku, dan terlihat disana seseorang memakai baju putih menghampiriku.

'kyuhyun?' orang ini ternyata kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum padaku.

'nae sungmin' suara itu. Kupeluk tubuhnya erat

'kau kemana saja? Aku rindu' ucapku padanya

'aku selalu ada padamu sungmin, disini' ucapnya sedari menunjuk pada dadaku

'aku selalu ada di sana' lanjutnya lagi. Kupeluk tubuhnya

'jangan pergi.. jangan pergi lagi' kureangkan pelukanku padanya dan melihat wajahnya

'tersenyumlah'ucapnya, dan berangsur-angsur menghilang

'kyuhyun!'

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Hah ternyata itu mimpi. Aku tersadar, aku tertidur di halaman rumah, yang kini sudah tertutupi oleh salju putih. Udara makin dingin disini. Aku butuh pelukkan. Kyu.. aku ingi pelukanmu

GREPP

Seseorang memeluk tubuhku yang kini sudah menggigil dan memberiku mantel tebalku yang berwarna pink cerah

"disini dingin ayo masuk" ucapnya yang ternyata dia adalah hyungku.

"kau.. merindukannya?" tanyanya

"hmm"

"kau ingat pesannya? Kau harus selalu tersenyum,maka kyuhyun akan selalu bahagia disana, dan kyuhyun juga selalu ada padamu,bersama dengan cintamu padanya" ucapnya

Kudongakkan wajahku untuk melihat hyunhku

"hyung…"

"tersenyumlah. Dia pasti sedang melihatmu disana sekarang. Dia selalu ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Dia tidak ingin melihatmu menangis karenanya. Pasti kyuhyun tidak suka. Maka tersenyumlah" ucapnya

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan kakku yang satu ini.

Kyuhyun apakah kau melihatku sekarang. Aku tersenyum karenamu kyuhyun. Saranghae

Kau akan selalu dihatiku kyuhyun. Selamanya aku akan mencintaimu

* * *

The End


End file.
